


BANG!

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John is startled awake in the middle of the night
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	BANG!

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Christmas Cracker

**_BANG!_ **

John wakes in the dark to the smell of gunpowder.

He does not think, he dives to the floor in a panic.

**_BANG!_ **

John’s fingers dig into the short pile as he crawls along the floor to reach his footlocker at the foot of his bunk.

Wait. Pile? Carpet pile?

It takes another moment to realize he was not on the sandy ground on Afghanistan, but in his bedroom at Baker Street.

His eyes adjust to the darkness as he takes several deep breaths to calm his nerves when…

**_BANG_!**

“Dammit Sherlock!”

John storms toward the kitchen. Halfway there he notices the thin smoke in the air.

_BANG!_

Sherlock’s back is turned as he opens the window. He is wearing safety googles and headphones. He does not notice as John enters.

On the kitchen table is wrapping paper, this strips of paper, small cardboard tubes and a small jar of gunpowder.

“What the bloody hell, homemade Christmas crackers?”

Sherlock turns seeing an angry John and innocently asks, “Oh, did I wake you?”

Then John sees the velvet jeweler’s box on the table.

_The idiot wanted to surprise me with a heart attack and ring!_

Seeing John’s grin Sherlock opens the box.

“Uh, marry me?”

“Yes, you bloody idiot,” John laughs.

Sherlock grins, picks up a Christmas cracker and pulls.

**_BANG_!**


End file.
